1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin holders for collectable coins, and in particular, to coin holders having optically transparent portions adapted to display coins such that the opposing sides of the coin as well as the circumferential edge may be viewed and inspected.
2. Description of Related Art
Coin collecting is a popular hobby. Those involved with numismatics, including collectors and dealers, require safe storage and attractive display for their coins. The prior art reveals a number of coin storage and display devices. Among those devices are relatively simple books containing cardboard sheets which incorporate circular openings defining coin receiving depressions wherein coins may be insertably disposed for display. In addition, a variety of rigid plastic holders are available. Typical of these plastic holder devices are holders wherein one or more coins are sandwiched between opposing clear plastic layers. The opposing plastic layers may be connected by fasteners, snap-fit, adhesive or plastic welding techniques.
There are a number of disadvantages present with plastic coin holders known in the background art. One significant disadvantage is that such conventional coin holders are limited in that they provide for visual inspection of the front and back of the coin, but generally do not provide for any visual inspection of the edge portion of the coin. Since the quality of the edge portion of the coin effects value there exists a need for a coin holder that provides for a full 360 degree visual inspection of the edge of the coin in addition to the front and back sides. Another disadvantage present with conventional coin holders of the background art is that such holders are not adequately adapted to permit the holder(s) to be displayed in a vertically freestanding manner. Accordingly, there further exists a need for a freestanding coin holder that is capable of being displayed in a vertically upright, self-supporting manner.